1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connection unit, and more particularly, to a connection unit for fluorescent tubes and the conductive plates and the base can be removed from the unit for convenience of maintenance.
2. Description of Prior Art
A conventional connection unit for fluorescent tubes is shown in FIGS. 4 and 5, and generally includes a light unit 200 with two connection units 300 connected to two ends of the light unit 200, and a florescent tube 100 is connected between the two connection units 300. The light unit 200 includes two slots 201 and an elongate base 202, and the connection unit 300 is connected to the slots 201. The connection unit 300 includes a bottom piece 301 and a top piece 302 which is connected to the bottom piece 301. The bottom piece 301 is inserted into the slots 201 and the top piece 302 has a reception member 302a located on the front thereof. A conductive plate 302b is located in the top piece 302 so that the two terminals of the fluorescent tube 100 are inserted into the reception member 302a and rotated an angle to be in contact with the conductive plate 302b to form a circuit loop.
However, the conductive plate 302b is located in the top piece 302 and overlapped on the reception member 302a, so that they are difficult to be maintained. When in maintenance, the bottom piece 301 and the top piece 302 have to be separated and both of the two pieces 301, 302 are easily broken during separation. Once the two pieces are broken, the whole connection unit 300 has to be replaced.
The present invention intends to provide an improved connection unit wherein the base and the conductive plate can be removed from the cover and the rotatable member is easily removed from the unit so as to be easily maintained.